Coffee
by Otorisosa-kan
Summary: Zack drinking too much coffee? Sephiroth without his morning coffee? Uh-oh... For my Writing Challenge


When Sephiroth didn't get his coffee that morning Cloud knew it would be a long day, he just didn't appreciate how long. It was early in the morning when Sephiroth left the warmth of Cloud's bed to get ready for the breakfast meeting. Cloud got up with him because it was difficult to go back to sleep straight away and followed him down, just about pulling his tracksuit bottoms on and holding onto Sephiroth's hand as he zigzagged down the staircase with him. He hissed as he slowly settled himself onto a chair at the table and Sephiroth frowned, grabbing the kettle.

"Cloud…?" he said with a concerned look.

"I'm OK, just bleeding a little," Cloud murmured and Sephiroth grinned, kissing his head on the way to the sink.

"I apologize," he purred as he filled the kettle.

"No you don't," Cloud lifted his head up a little to glare at his boyfriend.

Sephiroth smirked as he put the kettle on then reached out for the cupboard. Things began to go bitter when he opened the coffee tin and found it empty. Cloud tensed as he heard the dangerous growl and looked up as the tin dented with Sephiroth's grip.

"Seph?" he said slowly.

"Zack has consumed all the coffee," Sephiroth sighed as he tossed the tin aside "I knew he was too hyperactive last night."

"Wait, how can that be?!" Cloud exclaimed as he sat up "I bought a whole bag this Monday!"

"Cloud, think really, _really_ hard," Sephiroth sighed as he sat back against the counter "Zack was _literally_ bouncing off the walls."

Cloud paused as he stared at the table then looked up at Sephiroth again.

"But that's a dangerous amount of coffee!"

Sephiroth sighed as he covered his eyes with his hand.

"I suddenly regret this…breakfast meeting," he grumbled and Cloud tilted his head.

"You can't have coffee at the breakfast meeting?" he asked.

"The nut who I'm having the meeting with says the smell of coffee gives her a headache," Sephiroth sighed with a shake of his head "She's important to the party, this meeting has to be perfect…"

He groaned and tilted his head back, nearly tearing apart his hair which was neatly up in a ponytail.

"I'll have to do without," he decided and Cloud gasped "I'll be back at eleven, I'll have to make do with…tea."

Sephiroth visibly shuddered as he made his way out of the kitchen, grabbing his keys on his way. Cloud watched with wide, blue eyes as he missed the doorknob a couple of times before walking through it then listened to Angeal's car engine starting up three times before it finally drove off.

"Oh my," he murmured, still in awe.

"Cloud?"

A disgraceful looking Genesis stumbled in, no foundation, hair sticking out and looking quite sour. He wandered over to the breakfast table and slumped in front of him with a groan.

"You look too awake for this ungodly hour," he mumbled "What's going on?"

"Seph just went to his breakfast meeting without his morning coffee," Cloud replied.

Genesis sat straight up.

"What?!" he exclaimed and looked over to the open cupboard "Oh, I totally forgot! Zack drank the rest of the coffee!"

"By himself?!"

"Well, yeah, this is Zack we're talking about," Genesis scoffed with a raised eyebrow "He had to do a night patrol the night before last to fill in for his partner, Kunsel. Apparently Kunsel got caught in a gang war shoot out thing. Anyway, to make up for the lack of sleep, he spent all yesterday drinking coffee."

"But…but…" Cloud spluttered as he stared at the discarded tin "Genesis, that coffee was meant to last until the end of the month!"

"I know but this is Zack we're talking about," Genesis murmured sullenly and slumped back onto the table "Mmm, Cloud, be a dear and make me some waffles please."

Cloud sighed and smiled, kissing Genesis's head.

"Sure, it might take a while," he said as he pushed himself up onto his feet.

There was a slam from upstairs and Angeal ran past the kitchen with Zack over his shoulder.

"Sorry, we'll be in the hospital, might not make it back until six or seven in the evening," he said quickly as Genesis sat up again to look at them in surprise.

"Hospital?!" he exclaimed, still trying to open his eyes fully.

"Zack drank too much coffee," Angeal explained as he grabbed the keys to Genesis's car "His heartbeat is far too fast to be healthy, even for him, he's twitching, muscle spasms, we need to get him treated, no time for an ambulance, goodbye!"

The front door slammed and the car whirred and screeched outside as Angeal, without a doubt, sped away to the hospital. Genesis and Cloud gave each other a worried look. As Cloud began getting the ingredients to make the waffle batter, Genesis idly combed through a big knot in his hair, grimacing and worrying.

"The last time Zack was in hospital as a patient was two years ago," he sighed whilst biting his lip.

"Ah, police work?" Cloud asked with a smile.

"No, he got a lollipop stuck down his throat and when Angeal did the Heimlich, the lollipop stick got stuck somewhere so they had to do surgery. That's how we met him actually."

Cloud snorted weakly as he whisked the batter, shaking his head.

"Trust him," he sighed.

"Cloud, would you like the honour of hearing the whole story from my lips?" Genesis asked whilst stretching his arms out.

"How about a glass of warm milk for your dry throat?" Cloud offered.

Genesis hummed before nodding.

"Alright then," he sighed and Cloud poured a glass of milk, grinning at his melodramatic tone.

* * *

"Oh, it was my initial idea to begin with," Sephiroth mocked the woman he had the breakfast meeting with under his breath as he stormed into the house "And you do know that we need to push forward these rights for the poor children, oh, with minimal costs of course. Did you get up on the wrong side of the bed? You look like filth. Ugh!"

Cloud and Genesis looked up as Sephiroth came in, pulling his tie off and looking like the devil.

"That woman!" he snarled "I'd love nothing more than to run her through with…I don't know, a katana or something!"

"Rough morning?" Genesis asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You don't know the half of it," Sephiroth snarled.

His nose twitched and Cloud held up a cup of freshly brewed coffee.

"I got a new bag," the blonde purred as Sephiroth wandered over and plopped himself in between the two.

Sephiroth gladly accepted the steaming beverage and chugged it down, not even registering how hot it was. He wrapped an arm around Cloud's shoulders cosily and let Genesis snuggle into him, wrapping the other arm around his waist.

"Hey, Zack's been taken to the hospital for the day," Genesis murmured as he undid the first couple of buttons on Sephiroth's shirt.

"What did he do now?" Sephiroth sighed as he kissed Genesis's forehead.

"Drink too much coffee," Cloud replied.

Sephiroth snorted.

"He had it coming," he drawled "Karma."

"Aw, sweetie," Genesis cooed as he patted Sephiroth's chest "You still feeling bitter about the coffee thing?"

"Bad things happen without my morning coffee," Sephiroth snarled and Cloud kissed his cheek.

"Shall we make you feel better?" he asked and Sephiroth kissed his forehead.

"Mmm…I don't know," Sephiroth hummed "Still feeling sore?"

"Nah," Cloud shrugged and leaned his head on his shoulder.

"Alright then," Sephiroth chuckled as Genesis ripped his shirt off completely "Oi, mind the shirt!"

"It's hideous, you need decent clothes to go to these darn meetings," Genesis declared as he cast it aside before pouncing onto the politician.


End file.
